Baldur's Gate II Chapter 8
Baldur's Gate II Chapter 8 is the eighth part of Baldur's Gate II and the first of the three chapters Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. After defeating Irenicus and saving Suldanessellar, you will find yourself into a sacred grove of the ancient gods after you have been refused access to Suldanessellar, because of being a Bhaalspawn. The final and most bloody part of Alaundo's prophecy about the Bhaalspawn is about to unfold... Pocket Plane You will find yourself in the Forest of Spirits either on your own or with a character and all party members who have been imported from Shadows of Amn. Click on one of the spirit heads and you will be told of a prophecy that involves you and Bhaal. After the prophecy has been told, you will find yourself in another part of the forest. You will receive a message warning you that someone is coming to you, and that you must prepare for battle. After a few seconds, a woman called Illasera will show up and talk to you, saying she is also a Bhaalspawn and her goal is to kill you. If you are on your own she will attack by herself. If you have a party imported she will have her own party to attack with. She is the first of the Five you are going to battle and the weakest one as well. You should not have any trouble dealing with her. After she is killed, you will be taken to the Pocket Plane where Solar will talk to you and promise to aid you with knowledge in the upcoming future. When she leaves, the spirit of Sarevok will appear in front of you and will give you important knowledge if you give him part of your soul. If Imoen is in the party, you can convince her to give up a part of her soul. After telling you of your first challenge he will offer to join your party. You can refuse or accept. The Spirit of Fate will then talk to you and is able to summon any NPCs to your aid. Enter the room northwest where your first challenge awaits. Another Bhaalspawn will say the test is retribution. Enemies will constantly appear at three points in the room and the type of enemies will depend on your alignment. When you have completed the test and killed them all, you will gain the ability to summon yourself in the Pocket Plane. Go through the Pocket Plane exit and you will find yourself in Saradush Saradush When you arrive in Saradush, you will see Melissan and some commoners trying to gain audience with the leader of the town, Gromnir Il-Khan. Il-Khan soldiers will see you and mistake you for invaders and attack. Once they are dead Melissan will explain the ongoing situation in Saradush, and ask you to gain entrance into Gromnir's castle and talk to him. The easiest way to gain entry to the castle is going inside the temple and talking to Sister Fairelle with a good aligned party member. She will give you they key to the prison. Enter the prison through the entrance in the south and find you way through it until you find Phyildian, a vampire. Kill here and go the exit in the west. Go through the castle dungeon until you find the staircase in the north-east corner. You will encounter a few hostile assassins, soldiers and orcs along the way and watch out for traps. You will immediately be under ambush on the first floor from more of Gromnir's battle troops. When you have defeated them go up to the second floor where you will find Gromnir Il-Khan. When you reach the second floor you will see Gromnir arresting Melissan for working with what he thinks is an assassin, you. After their dialogue he will notice you and attack. Once he is dead Melissan will re-appear and tell you that Yaga-Shura, the leader of the sieging army is invincible, and will ask you to find a way to make him vulnerable to death again so you can then defeat him. Yaga-Shura Using your Pocket Plane ability, return to the Pocket Plane. Exit the plane and tell the spirit that you want to go to on the path to Yaga-Shura's lair. You will find yourself in the North Forest. When you arrive in the forest, you will come across some of Yaga-Shura's soldiers attacking a merchant caravan. They will turn and attack your party. Speak to Karthis al-Hezzar after the battle and he will offer to sell you some of his goods. Continue through the forest and go to the Forest of Mir - The Temple. Go along the temple path and you will find a spirit of Gorion (or so it seems), who will be infuriated with your actions. If you have romanced one of your companions, there will be a personal torment for them as well. The Gorion figure will turn into a wraith and will attack with many vampiric mists. Enter the temple ruins and you will have to fight more undead. Go up the stairs and talk to Nyalee. She will tell you that Yaga-Shura is her adopted son and how you can defeat him. She wants you to retreive her's and Yaga-Shura's heart from his lair. Continue to the Marching Mountains. Go to the north of the map and you will find the entrance to Yaga-Shura's lair. Enter. You will immediately attacked by many Fire Giants. Go to the northeast corner of the area, and take the Hammer Wardstone from the pillar in the center of the room. As soon as you touch the pillar, several enemies will appear. Do them same in the northwest corner. Note that there are traps around the pillar in the western corner. Touch the two spheres in the bottom corners of the area. Enter each of the middle rooms and repeat what you did in the northern corners. When you have collected the four wardstones, click the machine in front of the exit in the north. Go up the stairs to the exit. Go up the stairs on the second floor and you will be ambushed by more fire giants. There is a trap at the top of the stairs so move with caution. The large doors in front of you are too big and heavy for you to push, so you will have to go through the small lava passages at the sides. Go through either of the passageways and you will be ambushed by several fire giants, including Berenn, a loyal protector of Yaga-Shura. Collect Yaga-Shura's heart from the dais. Go through either of the doors at the side of the dais and take Nyalee's heart from the large stone bed. These are too heavy for you to open, so get a Girdle of Fire Giant Strength. There is one somewhere on this floor, perhaps dropped by one of the fire giants. However, if you go through the door on the left, you will have to face two Burning Men and Imix the Fire Lord himself (hint: go through the right doors) Return to Nyalee at the temple and give her the two hearts. Once she has her heart back she will regain her feelings for her son and will attack you with some woodland beings which consist of one Vortex Spider, two Nymphs (which cast weak spells that will probably not bother you) and two Shambling Mounds, which will be more difficult. Kill her. After the battle go back west to the Siege Camp. When you arrive in the Siege Camp you will discover that you are too late and Saradush has been sacked by the besieging army. Go west. Once you are halfway across the bridge, Yaga-Shura's army, led by Yaga-Shura himself, will attack your party. Attack Yaga-Shura first. When he takes damage he will claim his disbelief and leave the scene and later come back with some of his soldiers aiding him and fully restored. When he comes back, concentrate only on him as his soldiers will keep re-spawning. Also, instead of rushing towards Yaga-Shura and ignoring his soldiers, you can also make a stand on the bridge and keep killing soldiers and giants, while trying to conserve your strength for Yaga-Shura. This will result in 10 minute more or less battle before the soldiers stop spawning. This makes your battle against Yaga-Shura a lot easier, as you only have to deal with him and a few soldiers. As soon as he is dead, you will be transported to the Pocket Plane where Solar will tell you about your life before you set out from Candlekeep with Gorion. The barriers to the second challenge will then dissolve. After your conversation ends, you will be taken back to the siege camp. Melissan will appear when you return and tell you that all the Bhaalspawn in Saradush have been killed. She will also tell you that Yaga-Shura has two more allies that you must defeat. She will tell you that you can rest and stock up supplies at Amkethran, where an ally of her is in charge. Go south through the Oasis. There you will be accused of the destruction of Saradush and will be attacked by soldiers sent by the kingdom of Tethyr. Fight your way to the east of the area and go to Amkethran. Chapter 9 will then begin. Category:Storyline Category:Articles with redlinks